¿A qué has venido?
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Ameria está confundida y se pregunta que hace él ahí... AZ


_**¿A qué has venido?**_

Sumire-chan 

**Hay momentos en la vida donde no entiendes como actuar...**

**Hay otros en los que no hace falta...**

**El teatro del amor es un juego de dos...**

¿Para qué? ¿Para atormentarla? ¿Para decirle estoy aquí y jamás seré tuyo? ¿A eso vino? Ella caminaba por los pasillos del gran castillo del Reino De Seillune con un gesto nervioso y a la vez enfadado. Habían pasado años y él había reaparecido "mágicamente" para "visitarla" y finalmente había terminado encerrado en la biblioteca de la residencia todos los días de su estadía. Y ella sabía que pronto él se iría para siempre y volvería a estar sola, rodeada de cortesanos y demás personas de la realeza que no llamaban su atención.

Pero aunque quisiese intensamente que él permaneciese junto a ella sabía que Zelgadiss jamás dejaría la búsqueda de su cura y nunca aceptaría que le correspondía los sentimientos.

Se detuvo en seco. Bueno, ella aún no sabía si él también estaba enamorado de ella, pero en su interior necesitaba creerlo y lo necesitó para permitir que él estuviese todo ese tiempo en aquella fuente de conocimiento y no compartiendo tiempo con ella. Pocas veces habían hablado y había sido mucho inferior el número de veces que habían salido juntos a caminar.

Miró por la ventana a los oscuros terrenos y soltó un largo suspiro, no podía cambiarlo. Ameria Will Tesla Seillune jamás había tenido el ideal de cambiar a las personas; ella creía fielmente en que existían seres de buenas intenciones por todo el mundo y mucho más allá de la barrera también y que lo esencial es aceptarlos tal cual son. Aunque con Zelgadiss se hacía mucho más complicado. ¡Le amaba!

Continuó caminando y finalmente frente a la puerta de la biblioteca, la abrió con cuidado y entró; el salón estaba en penumbras y poca luz entraba por una de las ventanas. Cerró tras de sí la puerta y puso seguro, necesitaba hablar con él a solas y sin interrupciones, tenerlo acorralado era una de las mejores formas para ello. Deseaba sacarle palabras y entender si es que había venido sólo para aprovecharse de los conocimientos de magia del castillo. Hasta ella sabía que allí podría encontrar buenas pistas sobre su cura, después de todo las secciones de lectura también tenían un poco de magia oscura.

Lo vio sentado junto a una mesa cerca de las estanterías de magia antigua, inclinado sobre un libro. Por un momento pensó que estaba dormido, pero al acercarse más escuchó su respiración y vió su movimiento al pasar la página del libro. Su aroma masculino la invadió de repente y se sintió hasta mareada pero contuvo sus deseos de tirarse sobre él y a besos hacerle confesar que había venido porque no podía vivir más sin ella.

- Zelgadiss – murmuró y él levantó el rostro, poniéndose, a su vez, de pie.

- No te escuché entrar. ¿cómo estás?

- Que bueno que preguntas – sonrió – Digo, no nos vemos desde hace dos días.

- Lo siento.

- Creo que no...

- He estado demasiado tiempo metido en este lugar. No ha sido mi intención abusar de tu hospitalidad y amabilidad. Pero no te preocupes mañana abandonaré la capital.

No entendía bien lo que sucedía. De pronto algo en su interior se quebró y se sintió increíblemente triste e inestable.

- Ameria... – escuchó la voz de la quimera frente a ella. ¿Cómo había llegado a allí? – Ameria...

- ¿Qué pasa? – sonrió y su gesto se vio muy extraño cuando de sus ojos brotaban cristalinos y extensos ríos de lágrimas – Yo... ¿estoy llorando? Dios, que tonta debo verme, perdona...

- Ameria, ¿qué pasa?

- Nada.

Él la sostuvo por los hombros, parecía realmente preocupado por ella, tanto que la hacía estremecer en sus brazos.

- Estás temblando.

- te amo – susurró.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡¡Que te amo! – exclamó soltando un sollozo ahogado. Se dio vuelta y caminó a la salida de la biblioteca, se detuvo en seco antes de abrir la puerta y se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas con una mano – Perdoname Zelgadiss he sido una tonta. Para mí será un placer acompañarte mañana cuando decidas irte. Pero antes me gustaría preguntarte algo.

Un silencio suave se hizo entre ambos y ella sonrió entre las lágrimas.

- ¿A que viniste?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Viniste por mi? ¿Por la magia de mi ciudad? ¿Viniste a...? ¿Atormentarme? Te he visto siempre Zelgadiss metido aquí y he deseado por momento ser esos libros entre tus manos pero cada día entendía que tu jamás verás lo que yo siento por ti.

¿Cuándo había cambiado tanto? Zelgadiss se sintió un miserable al verla llorar ahí, frente a él; ella volteó a verle y no pudo evitar preguntarse en qué momento había cambiado tanto, el cabello negro le llegaba por debajo de una cintura inevitablemente estrecha, unas piernas moldeadas y perfectas se adivinaban suaves bajo una falda formal, y el pecho voluptuoso se escondía tras una blusa que parecía hecha para ella y se sostenía de su delicada piel. Los ojos azules... de mujer. Una mujer que le preguntaba qué había ido a hacer allí y le llenaba de inseguridades, de deseo y de un amor que se agolpaba en su pecho, sintiéndose terriblemente impulsivo.

- Vine por muchas cosas – dijo con la voz ronca y se acercó a ella dispuesto a detenerla si se animaba a irse de la habitación – Creo que fui un estúpido al no notar que dos de mis razones han estado frente a mí todo este tiempo – ella parecía no comprender... – Necesitaba un futuro y creía que lo único que iba a dármelo era mi cura, pero veo aquí – se acercó más tanto que podía perderse en sus ojos y sentir el aroma a justicia y a tulipanes llenar todo su ser – la veo aquí a mi cura... Ameria lo siento tanto.

- Esta bien – soltó ella insegura.

Él acarició su mejilla y se inclinó sobre ella.

- No, no está bien – susurró en sus labios antes de besarla totalmente poseído por sus locuras.

Su primer beso... La mujer se estremeció al sentir el contacto con la dura piedra que sabía perfecta en sus labios suaves, y que el simple roce áspero la hacía enloquecer. Rodeó con sus manos el cuello de Zelgadiss y acarició las gemas que le daban brillo y le transformaban en lo que era. Descubrió la camisa y sus manos inquietas se movieron en su pecho que se adivinaba duro, claro, pero tremendamente apetecible.

Y él la notaba inquieta y tan segura que se sentía un chiquillo entre sus brazos. Escapó de sus labios y besó su cuello arrancándole suspiros de placer mientras sus manos se aferraban en su cintura, muy suavemente, temeroso de dañarle, de no darle todo el placer que era capaz de recibir.

Le quitó suavemente la blusa mirándola, esperando una señal negativa de su parte, pero sólo recibió afirmación, deseo y amor de parte de sus ojos azules, y prosiguió con su camino. La piel de los hombros era tan suave como lo esperaba, se inclinó para besarle, muy mujer y muy pequeña bajo su cuerpo. La acorraló contra la pared mientras volvía a devorar su labios y sus manos terminaban de quitar la finísima blusa, permitiéndose observarla, gracias a la luz de luna que penetrabas por las ventanas.

- te amo, pequeña – le dijo con ternura al oído, mordisqueándolo, y ella soltó un gemido que le perforó todos los sentidos.

Las manos de ella le liberaron de su camisa y se detuvieron insinuantes en el broche del pantalón mientras con sus labios recorría caminos de su húmeda y dura piel, besándole, liberándolo de todos los temores respecto a su físico, haciéndole ver cuanto amor tenía para entregarle. Le fue quitando la prenda de abajo y él se encargó de quitarle la falda que vestía haciéndole sonrojar, lo que le pareció hermoso en su rostro.

Levantó una de sus suaves piernas y la apoyó contra su cintura acercándose mucho más a él, permitiéndole sentir que la amaba, que todo su contacto le hacía estremecer, que estaba listo para ella. Pero Ameria no para él, aún faltaba mucho, aún tenía la necesidad de hacerle susurrar su nombre. Acarició su vientre liso y la besó con mucha más intensidad, sus lenguas jugaban y se permitían mucho más intensidad. Ella se removió inquieta y le observó en calzoncillos con una ingenuidad y una perversión muy divertida.

- ven aquí – le susurró y él se sintió un tanto molesto de separarse de ella, quien le tomó la mano y recogió sus cosas rápidamente. Le condujo tras los libreros y murmuró unas palabras haciendo que una puerta apareciera en la antes lisa pared. Pasaron a través de ella y la habitación de la princesa de Seillune les recibió. – sólo un momento – volvió a decirle, cerró tras ella la nueva puerta y puso seguro en la entrada principal. Luego se volteó hacia él quien la miraba admirado.

Su princesa era inteligente y siempre estaba dispuesta a demostrarle nuevas cosas. De un golpecito amistoso le empujo hacia la cama y él cayó rebotando suavemente y aspirando su aroma en las sábanas. Ameria se acercó poniendo su cuerpo sobre él e inclinándose a besarle, mientras Zel le acariciaba la espalda con una lentitud perversa, que la enloquecía. Le acariciaba el trasero, y rozaba con ternura la suave piel de sus piernas, entrelazando las suyas propias y hundiendo sus dedos en los cabellos de la princesa que no dejaba de besarle.

Giró sobre si mismo y se recostó sobre ella, esta vez él tenía el control. Con una de sus manos quitó la parte baja de la prenda interior de Ameria y con otra le sostuvo el cuello para besarla con más profundidad mientras comenzaba a masajear la zona sensible de su interior. Ella gemía incansablemente y le acariciaba los cabellos y por dentro agradecía que las demás habitaciones estuvieran alejadas de la suya, pues los gemidos rápidamente llenaron el cuarto. Y la ropa que les quedaba comenzó a ser inservible.

Zel le quitó el brassier y con sus labios le puso especial atención a uno de sus pechos, que ya demostraba cuan lista estaba la princesa, cuan ansiosa por recibirle, ella le quitó también su prenda interior y comenzó a arquearse sobre él, induciéndole, tratando de que de una vez Zel le demostrara su amor. Le besó los labios y una de sus manos bajo hasta él, acariciando, amando. ¡Dios ese hombre que estaba sobre ella era el hombre de su vida! Y lo mejor era que no todas las partes de su cuerpo eran hechas de esquirlas, se sonrojó al pensar eso y se escondió entre el hombro y el cuello de su amante mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja.

Finalmente, él penetró en su ser, arrancándole primero un quejido muy suave que él aplacó con besos y palabras suaves susurradas al oído, y luego la dejó entregarse al placer que estaba sintiendo al sentirlo moverse lentamente contra ella. Ameria misma se arqueaba y le estimulaba, lo deseaba y lo amaba, eso que sucedía en la habitación real era el sueño de su vida y lo estaba viviendo junto a Zel.

Junto al hombre... hombre completo, que amaba.

- Te amo, te amo – le exclamó él cayendo totalmente rendido sobre ella, su peso llenándola de calor y un olor masculino que se introducía en todo su ser.

Él la abandonó muy lentamente, suave aún, y tomó una de las sábanas para cubrirlos a ambos, se recostó a su lado y la sintió apoyada en su pecho, entrelazó una de sus manos en las suyas... Ameria dentro de toda su fortaleza también era muy frágil y él quería cubrirla lo más posible, demostrarle que aún estaba junto a ella, y que aquella noche de pasión había sido una total entrega de su parte. Que no iba a dejarla.

- Gracias Ameria. Por esto te estaré totalmente agradecido y prometo darte la gracias todas las noches de mi vida, claro... si me permites no separarme de ti nunca.

- Por supuesto que si – susurró ella con voz adormilada. El le acaricio el cabello lacio y suave – Zel...

- ¿mmhmm?

- Estoy muy feliz de que hayas venido...

FIN 

**_CHAN! _**Jajaja, esa palabrita resume todo. Espero que les haya gustado. Me salió un poco fuerte pero a la vez supongo que no tanto. Pero tengo ansias de saber que les ha parecido y tener la seguridad de que les ha gustado mucho.

Muchísimas gracias por todo.

besos

Sumire-chan


End file.
